The Silver Kitsune
by sakura-dragonwolf
Summary: Mae knows she is different but until meeting Kagome and the inu gang she didn't realize just how different she really is... OCSess.. slight Fruits basket crossover just to be different
1. Awakening

A New Power

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Fine I don't own any Inu-Yasha! Characters…However I do own Mae. Also I don't own the song lyrics to "crawling" by Linkin Park (Though I wish I did!)

A/N: Yay! First Fan Fic ever!

* * *

Chapter 1 Awakening

_-Mae-_

Mae sighed and looked up to the clouded, overcast sky, which perfectly matched the turbulent look in her green eyes.

'Why did I even agree to this trip?' she thought glumly, 'I don't fit in here…Hell! I don't seem to fit in anywhere!'

Her time in Japan had barely even started and already she had lost what little self-confidence she had retained through her dismal life…

'I haven't even started school yet!' she mentally cried. Feeling frustrated a song began to escape from her lips, revealing feelings that had lain hidden under her calm façade…

"_Crawling in my skin_

_Consuming all I feel_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real…_

_There's something inside me that flows beneath the surface_

_Consuming/Confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending_

_Controlling/ I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's too much pressure to take_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

_Distracting, reacting_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_It's haunting how I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced there's just too much pressure to take_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure…_"

Mae felt as if the wind that blew was carrying her song to some one, anyone that could help rid her of these morose feelings.

'Heh…You wish, but you know from experience that wishes or dreams never come true…' a mocking voice in her head added, 'At least not for you anyway…'

Tears burnt her eyes, tears which, were hastily swiped away as she heard someone approach the tree she was perched in…

_-Meanwhile-_

'Made it!' Kagome thought as she quickly scrambled out of the old well, struggling to haul out her trusty yet bothersome pack, 'I don't think he saw me…' She sighed walking out into the light and smiling to herself, "Its good to be home…"

She had almost reached the door when she heard a yell, no a bellow, coming from the direction of the well house. Kagome sighed, 'Well at least I tried, but if he thinks I'm coming back with him, he's in for a nasty surprise!'

"KAGOME!" She heard him yell, "WHO SAID YOU COULD GO HOME!"

A minute later she was greeted by the sight of a very pissed off Inuyasha stomping towards her, 'Kami!' Kagome sighed again, 'why me?'

Inuyasha towered over her, she called almost see a vein popping out of his head and had to stifle a laugh, he looked so comical!

"Well!" he snarled, Kagome blinked.

"Well what?" she asked, feigning ignorance just to rile him up more, she wasn't disappointed…

If Inuyasha had been a bomb the explosion could've wiped out Tokyo, such was the force of his anger, "I SAID," he shouted, instantly giving her a headache, "WHO SAID YOU COULD GO HOME!"

But he wasn't done yet, "Kami you are stupid! Kikyo would never be such a BAKA!"

Kagome lost her smile, and became angry, "I am sick of you comparing me to that clay pot Kikyo! I'm not the baka you are, for believing that Kikyo still loves you! She's DEAD! And all she wants is to take you down with her!"

Facing each other, both had murderous looks in their eyes…

Back to Mae

"Mae! Would you be a dear and run a message to the Higurashi shrine for me?" Mrs. Yamamoto called, Mae let out another sigh, before leaping swiftly from her comfy branch, landing directly in front of her temporary old, guardian.

"Hai, Koko-sama?" Mae answered, bowing slightly, the old lady smiled.

"My aren't you learning quickly, anyway I need you to tell the old codger over at the shrine that I won't be able to help out tomorrow." Yoko drifted off, "I can't believe you've learnt so much in just two weeks time…"

Mae nodded, before setting off in the direction of the shrine, 'Two weeks! Has it really been that long since I left Australia?'

She was so caught up in thought that she failed to notice the two guys tailing her in the shadows, 'till she was shoved against a wall with a knife pressed to her throat.

Mae couldn't understand a word they said, but by the tone of their voices, and the look in the eyes of the man closest to her, their intentions were crystal clear…

Fear surged through Mae's veins, then suddenly something inside her twigged, and a glowing pink light surrounded her; it was so bright that Mae had to shut her eyes against it.

Strange sensations of power flowed down her right arm, instinct told her what to do, and soon what looked to be sakura petals began to appear. They dance on an invisible wind that she alone could control, when the said petals came into contact with her attackers they burnt causing the men to scream out in sheer agony, thus giving Mae the chance to escape…

As she ran towards the shrine Mae could still hear their cries, bouncing through her head like some evil echo.

'What have I done?' Mae screamed in her mind, 'I could have killed those guys! What the hell is wrong with me?'

She'd reached the steps of the shrine, and was now running as if shi itself was on her heels…

Mae was so confused and disoriented, that she didn't notice a raven-haired girl, and a guy with long silver hair wearing red, 'till she ran into them. Even then she didn't really get a good look at the pair because, for some unknown reason, she blacked out…

_-Kagome-_

Kagome was on the verge of sitting Inuyasha big time for being the bossy, arrogant, jerk that he was, when a strange presence distracted her. Looking towards the shrine entrance she noticed a girl, her oak brown hair flying about as she ran, _very fast_, towards them.

They had no time to avoid her as she sped closer, and now Kagome could clearly see the terror in her green eyes…

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelped as the crazed girl smashed into him, Kagome was also knocked down. Jumping back up, Kagome noticed a couple of things about this girl:

1)She was out cold, and 2) Her aura felt suspiciously like that of a youkai, plus she had the ears, and tail of a silver kitsune.

'What the hell is she…?' Kagome wondered…

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems short but I'm new to this. There will be more if Inu gang in the next chapter and I'm thinking of making this a crossover so any suggestions of any other anime series' to cross with would be greatly appreciated. 

P.S. I don't really have a title for this yet so I'm hoping you readers out there could help me decide.

Shi means death

-Arigato! Read & Review-

-Sakura Dragonwolf-


	2. What the?

A New Power

Chapter 2 "What The?"

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Inu gang…But Mae is mine!

A/N: Okay! I haven't decided on a title yet (still open to suggestions…)

Gomen…But I have decided to make this an F.B X-over. Hopefully it works…

* * *

"_Last time…"_

"_WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelped as the crazed girl smashed into him, Kagome was also knocked down. Jumping back up, Kagome noticed a couple of things about this girl:_

_1) She was out cold, and 2) Her aura felt suspiciously like that of a youkai, plus she had the ears, and tail of a silver kitsune._

'_What the hell is she…?' Kagome wondered…_

* * *

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Is she what I think she is?" He sniffed the air, "Yep…Definitely a youkai."

Kagome frowned, 'But how could she be a youkai in this time, that's impossible…isn't it?'

_Well obviously not 'cause the proofs right in front of you_, an annoyed voice from the back of her mind answered. 'Shut up you baka' Kagome hissed.

A growl brought her back to reality, "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked him.

He bared his teeth, and Kagome swore she saw a flash of fear in his eyes, it was brief, but it had been there. "She's powerful, and not a complete youkai. There's human blood in her, though it's weak," he explained to her. "But what I don't get is how she came to be here…" Inuyasha trailed off, but Kagome knew what he was thinking, he thought she had come out of the well…

Kagome shook her head, "She can't have come out of the well Inuyasha, you and I are the only ones who can get through on our own."

He growled stubbornly, 'Great! Just what I need, another argument!' Kagome sighed.

A dark shape suddenly flashed past her, a set of claws barely missing her face.

She turned towards the spot where the crumpled body of the hanyou girl had been, 'Surprise, surprise… It seems our friend is awake.'

Kagome dropped into a defensive stance, prepared to fight, but was surprised when, instead of attacking, the girl leapt up a tree! She heard Inuyasha curse beside her, "Damn you coward! Come down and fight me!" he shouted.

Kagome felt sorry for the poor hanyou girl, 'I can actually see her shaking,' she thought, 'she looks so terrified…'

-Mae-

'I can hear voices,' she thought opening her eyes slowly, 'they sound angry… Maybe their angry at me…But why?' she thought.

_Well maybe 'cause you ran into them and knocked them over like dominoes!_ A little voice hissed…

'Oh… I remember now!'

Looking up, Mae almost screamed when she saw the guy, 'Fangs! That suckers got fangs, and really sharp looking claws!'

Leaping up and deciding to try and pass the girl, instead of the scary guy, 'A much safer option…' Spotting a tree, Mae jumped up it and heard the guy (If he really was a guy) yell something about her being a coward, 'Hang on! He was speaking in Japanese and I understood him! This is way too scary…"

Mae studied him from her perch, "You're a youkai!" she screamed, "Stay away from me!"

She heard him scoff, "Feh! You can't talk! Your one as well!"

Mae trembled, 'What? Is that why I hurt those men?' she was so confused!

"I don't understand…" Mae whispered paling, and sure that her fear and confusion were clearly visible to her small audience below, 'I can't help it, for some reason his very presence scares me.'

Suddenly she heard the girl say, "Sit!" and the youkai was lying face down in the dirt, "Inuyasha quit it! Can't you see your scaring her?"

The girl looked into her eyes and Mae knew she wouldn't hurt her, it was strange, but somehow she just knew…

"If you come down we might be able to help you," the girl said kindly, "My name is Kagome, what's yours?"

Mae was still wary of the youkai but she decided to trust the kind girl with blue eyes, "My name is Mae," she answered quietly, and began to scramble down the tree.

"Holy crap! How'd I manage to get so high up this damn tree?'

-Kagome-

Kagome watched as the youkai girl cautiously scrambled back down the tree, and Kagome got a better view of her beautiful silvery tail, 'She doesn't even know what she is!' Kagome marveled. Now she had a good chance to study her properly, slightly below average height, dark brown hair with silvery streaks that went below her shoulders, and turbulent dark green eyes.

'She looks normal, apart from the pretty silver ears, kitsune tail, and let's not forget those sharp claws…'

Kagome smiled when she observed Mae giving Inuyasha a wide berth, "Don't worry Mae, Inuyasha won't hurt you."

"But he's a youkai, how can you be so sure?" Mae asked eyeing Inuyasha, who, thanks to her sit command, was out cold.

Kagome grinned, 'Guess I can tell her, might cheer her up…'

-Mae-

Mae couldn't help but laugh when the girl Kagome explained that she could drop the youkai Inuyasha with one word. "So even the most powerful of youkai can be controlled with a rosary like Inuyasha's…" Mae contemplated this…

Kagome nodded, "Basically, but Inuyasha's only a hanyou, a half-youkai," she explained, "you also have youkai blood, but though you are a hanyou, your youkai blood is stronger than his…"

Mae nodded, "Wow! I'm part youkai, a hanyou! I wonder what sort of youkai I am?" she exclaimed.

She watched Kagome think for a second before answering her, "I'm not completely sure, but you're probably a kitsune…"

Mae flicked her tail, "Of coarse! I thought this looked like a foxes tail…"

Her ears picked up a low groan, "Did you have to do that?" the one known as Inuyasha complained. Mae laughed at this, for some reason she was no longer afraid of this brash loudmouth…

Inuyasha growled angrily, "What the hell is so funny?"

Mae giggled, "Gomen nasai Inuyasha, but I find it funny that a might hanyou such as yourself is complaining over a very minor injury!"

'And the fact that you look really, really, funny when your mad…' but she'd never say that…

"I know!" Kagome shouted, hurting both Mae's and Inuyasha's sensitive ears. Kagome saw them wince and grinned sheepishly, "Woops…Gomen, but I have an idea on how to help you Mae." She explained…

Mae's eyes widened as she listened to Kagome's plan, "The Sengoku Jidai?" she asked confused, "and you say that there may be someone who could help me figure out my past?"

"Yeah," Kagome confirmed, "but we won't be leaving for at least a couple of days…"

* * *

A/N: There! Second chapter done… F.B cast should appear soon…

Gomen about still slightly short chapters…

Arigato & Read & Review

-Sakura Dragonwolf –

P.S

Please review so I know how many are actually reading this…


	3. True form revealed

A New Power

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my new baby cousin Alicia Skye. If all goes well F.B cast should make an appearance very soon…

"_Last Time"_

_Mae's eyes widened as she listened to Kagome's plan, "The Sengoku Jidai?" she asked confused, "and you say that there may be someone who could help me figure out my past?"_

_"Yeah," Kagome confirmed, "but we won't be leaving for at least a couple of days…"_

Chapter 3 True form revealed

"Yes Yoko-sama, I will be staying with a friend for awhile… Yes her Okasan says it's okay…

Mae answered all her questions, knowing that Yoko-sama about the whole, her being a youkai thing.

"Hai Yoko-sama I'll be around later to pick up some things, bye… Mae hung up and turned to Inuyasha, "What are you looking at?" she asked him. Inuyasha just glared at her and the phone; "Are you ever in a good mood?" she sighed, and walked off to find Kagome…

She found her studying, 'Why is she studying? School hasn't even started back up yet,' Mae wondered. 'Oh well, might as well go get my now, since I've got nothing better to do…"

She had her akubra with her so she shoved that on her head to cover her ears, and also made sure that her black overcoat kept her tail hidden. "Well, might as well head off, she thought, feeling more cheerful than she had ever been since coming to Japan. Mae was in such a good spirits that she began to sing, letting her Aussie accent out to play…

"G'day, G'day,

And how ya goin'?

G'day, G'day,

I hope ya right,

G'day, G'day,

And how ya goin'?

Just say G'day, G'day, G'day,

And she'll be right!"

Mae was surprised to feel no wave of homesickness when she sang this, 'Maybe I'm finally getting used to this place. It almost seems like a second home for me…" She smiled at the thought, as she knocked on the door of guardian, and was a little surprised when a young redheaded guy answered her knock.

"Oh gomen… I thought this was Yoko-sama's house," she apologized, the red-head looked her up and down, 'Cat…why do I sense a cat?'

Mae snapped back to reality when she heard a familiar voice call, "Mae! Is that you?" and saw a small plump woman waddle into view. She grinned, "Hai Yoko-sama, I've come to collect my things," she explained, and glanced over at the still silent guy, "Gomen nasai, I didn't know you had company."

Yoko laughed, "No trouble at all! Kyo was just here to check up on me! Not that I needed checking up on mind you," she laughed, stepping aside so Mae could enter. After the introductions had been made Mae began to walk up the stairs when a blond-haired boy pooped out of nowhere causing Mae to lose her balance. She didn't fall, but her hat did, exposing her kitsune ears, 'This won't end well…' Mae groaned.

"What! You have fox ears!" the boy gasped loudly, his brown eyes widened till they looked as big as saucers, "Kyo! Come look! Come look!"

-Kyo-

Kyo was curious, "who was that?" he asked, watching the strange girl closely, as she departed up the stairs. Yoko smiled, "Her name is Mae Walsh, she's an exchange student from Australia," she explained.

"Australia!" Kyo gaped, "I've never met someone from so far away…"

He was about tune out in front of the television when a shout caught his attention, "That sounded like little bunny-boy," Kyo groaned, "What the hell does he want?"

Walking towards the stairs he noticed a strange hat at the base of the staircase, 'That looks like Mae's,' he thought. At that time he saw two figures, seemingly frozen, about half way up. 'I must be seeing things…' Kyo thought, rubbing his eyes, "Nope, Mae definitely has fox ears…'

Just then Momiji spotted him and began to dance around excitedly, 'Can't half tell he's a rabbit…' Kyo sighed, "Kyo! Look, she has fox ears and I think I saw a tail!" Momiji squealed. Kyo studied Mae's profile, her eyes were downcast, and a curtain of silver streaked hair hid her expression.

"So she does," Kyo mused, "Mind explaining why Mae?" as he spoke her name Mae's head snapped up and he could see that her eyes shone with unshed tears. "I…" she started to speak but was cut-off, "Yay! This could mean she is under a curse like ours, and I know just how to…"

"Don't even think about it bunny-boy," Kyo warned, but he was too late.

Momiji launched himself at a confused looking Mae, and both were soon engulfed by a large cloud of smoke, "That can't be good…" Kyo worried, as he strained to see beyond the haze. What he saw when the smoke cleared surprised him; sure, he had expected the white rabbit standing there. But what he hadn't expected to see was a rather large kitsune with glowing pink eyes. Kyo's own eyes widened, 'Well, that was unexpected…'

Stomping up the stairs, he picked up a sheepish-looking rabbit, "You do realise I hope," he ground out, "that you are in deep shit…"

This said, Kyo walked back down the stairs and over to the phone, after punching in some numbers he said, "Tohru…Yeah hi to you too, look could you tell the others to get over to Yamamoto house right away? Arigato see ya…"

After doing this he turned to Mae, who still looked slightly bemused, "You want me to contact this friend of yours?" he asked dropping Momiji, who landed with a loud thump on the carpeted floor.

The kitsune nodded, "Hai, but you'll have to run to the shrine since I don't know her number…"

-Mae-

After everything that had happened in the last ten or so minutes, she was shocked yet again.

"I can talk in this form?" she mentally hit herself for saying this out loud, when a voice answered her accidental question.

"Ya, we all can!" the voice, Mae realised, was that of the boy who had put her in this situation in the first place. Bounding down the stairs, Mae glared evilly at the rabbit standing before her, "I don't know what you did, but I'm gonna make you pay!" she snarled.

He squealed, "Momiji is sorry! Please don't eat me!" Mae laughed at the one known as Momiji, "Eat you?" she giggled, "Why would I want to eat you?" she asked, rolling around the floor in hysterics.

Momiji huffed, "That isn't funny!" he growled, but Mae had picked up his sigh of relief, "Calm down bunny-boy, can't you take a joke?"

Before he could reply they heard a knock on the door, and, since neither of them was able to open it Momiji called out, "Your going to have to open it!" he shouted. Mae tensed and began to growl at the unfamiliar figures in the doorway, Kagome or Kyo weren't among them. So she studied them with her pink, luminous eyes.

'The older one with dark hair is part inu, the grey-haired one with violet eyes is part rat,' then she turned her gaze on the girl, who was about her age. "She's human, but I must not let my guard down! Not until I'm certain that their intentions are good…"

The black-haired inu was the first to speak, 'I wasn't aware Yoko-sama had got a pet, he stated, attempting to pet her, when a voice halted him.

"Uhh… I wouldn't do that if I were you…" a very familiar voice warned and Mae sighed in relief when the speaker, and another stepped forward. 'Thank Kami! Kagome's finally arrived, and with Inuyasha too!"

Inuyasha glared at the other inu who was trying not to drool at the sight of Kagome, "Feh… I knew humans were stupid," he remarked, "but trying to pet a youkai? The only thing you'll gain or should I say lose, is your hand…"

Mae snorted, and Inuyasha turned to her, "Mae, you could have spoken out at any time you wanted, but instead you were gonna make this baka learn the hard way, weren't you?" he questioned her, and she grinned.

"Well that would have been more satisfactory, don't you agree?" she answered calmly, enjoying the shocked look on the new comer's faces.

"You can talk!" the girl gasped, Mae nodded, "Naturally, I am a youkai after all…"

Then the grey-haired one spoke, "A youkai? I didn't think they existed."

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to snort, "Of coarse they exist, we're living proof of that!" he stated angrily, before storming outside, muttering something about baka ningen.

Kagome sighed, "Perhaps we should explain to them Mae," Mae nodded, agreeing, "Indeed, but after this I would really like to travel to the Sengoku Jidai and unravel the mystery that is my past," she looked pointedly at her paws, "For very obvious reasons…"

A/N: Another chapter revealed! Stupid slow typing skills, takes me hours to type up one lousy chapter!

Arigato, Read & Review

Sakura Dragonwolf


	4. The adventure begins

A New Power

Chapter 4: The Adventure begins…

A/N: Back again! I really must say arigato to sangoscourage for reviewing because to be honest, I had thought of giving up on this fic… So this chapter is my thank you…

"Last time" 

"_Well that would have been more satisfactory, don't you agree?" she answered calmly, enjoying the shocked look on the new comer's faces._

"_You can talk!" the girl gasped, Mae nodded, "Naturally, I am a youkai after all…"_

_Then the grey-haired one spoke, "A youkai! I didn't think they existed."_

_This time it was Inuyasha's turn to snort, "Of coarse they exist, we're living proof of that!" he stated angrily, before storming outside, muttering something about baka ningen._

_Kagome sighed, "Perhaps we should explain to them Mae," Mae nodded, agreeing, "Indeed, but after this I would really like to travel to the Sengoku Jidai and unravel the mystery that is my past," she looked pointedly at her paws, "For very obvious reasons…"_

Mae couldn't help but smile, the Sohma guys seemed really determined on accompanying them to the Sengoku jidai…

_-Flash back-_

_Inuyasha flattened back his ears, "Baka!" he snarled, "you have no place in my time, and you're too weak! Even the lesser youkai would slaughter you!" Then he turned away from the now really pissed off cat, "Go home Kitty cat…"_

_But Kyo wasn't done yet, and was determined to keep his temper in check, for a while anyway. "Mae's condition is similar to my own curse," he bit out from between gritted teeth, "so by going to this Sengoku jidai I may be able to cure my curse, and I'm not a baka!" Inuyasha merely kept on walking until a grey haired figure stopped him, "Who the hell are you?" the hanyou growled, trying to pass around him._

"_My name's Yuki Sohma, and though it pains me to do so, I must agree with that baka cat," Yuki explained, his violet eyes cool, but curious. "Feh! That may be true but I won't be babysitting a couple of useless ningen," Inuyasha huffed, glaring at the guy who reminded him of a rat._

_Mae sighed, her silver tail twitched in agitation, "Stop being so stubborn Inuyasha! Two more travelers won't hurt, plus I believe they're capable of protecting themselves," she surmised, pink eyes surveying the two Sohmas before addressing them. "You may join us," she offered, ignoring Inuyasha's colourful exclamations of protest, "but you must not hinder our progress in ant way, do you understand?" both nodded in comprehension, Mae smiled, "good, now you have one day to prepare, we leave at sunrise…"_

_-End Flashback-_

Every thing had run smoothly, apart from the protestations of Yuki and Kyo's companions, 'but,' Mae thought, 'that's understandable. As she mused she watched the first streaks of dawn pierce the sky, creating a beautiful wave of reddy-pink colour, 'today me journey to find me past begins,' she stood and made her way over to where Kagome was stuffing a large yellow rucksack with supplies. Mae nudged her with a furry paw to gain her attention, "I'll go, and greet Yuki and Kyo," she told Kagome, before padding towards the shrine's entrance, wincing as a truck's horn blared on the busy roads in the shrines shadow. The stone steps were cool beneath her paws, and a light breeze ruffled her fur as she clambered down the many steps, "Hopefully they will be here soon, I can't take much more of this digesting air!"

"Hurry up you stupid rat!" Kyo shouted over his shoulder, as he jogged towards the shrine Mae had spoken of, "stupid sleepy-ass rat! Shouldn't have even waited for the baka!" he muttered under his breath, relieved to the see that he was closing in on the shrine steps. Watching as a silver, furry bundle rose up and made its way towards him, "Mae," he panted, slightly puffed from his dash over, "sorry I'm so late, that rat isn't a morning kind of guy," Kyo explained. Mae merely nodded and indicated that he follow her, 'Must not want to reveal to others her secret,' he thought, nonplussed at Mae's silence, as he followed her silver form up the steps and towards the well house.

Once they were at the entrance to the well, Kagome skipped out to greet him, "Hey Kyo, Yuki still on his way over?" she asked cheerfully, before turning towards Mae, "every things ready and I'm ready to leave when you guys are." Kyo took in his surroundings and noticed that- that Inuyasha guy wasn't around anywhere, "Where's that Inu guy?" he asked Kagome casually. Curious when she clammed up, "Inuyasha got impatient and decided to meet us at Kaede's hut," she explained emotionlessly, eyes blank, before becoming really cheerful again. "So where is Yuki, Kyo?" she asked again, it was a ploy to divert him from the topic of Inuyasha, Kyo knew this but decided to play along anyway.

"That baka rat?" Kyo remarked angrily, "he's…" he was cut off as a fist connected with his jaw, and an inevitable fight broke out. Kagome groaned, "They're just like Inuyasha and Koga," she muttered under her breath, and Mae looked at her companion curiously, "Who is Koga?" she asked. Kagome shook her head, causing her mane of black hair to fall forward over her shoulders, "You'll find out soon enough…" she answered softly…

Pink eyes surveyed the two figures locked in combat and glowed with irritation, 'Enough is enough!' Mae realised this would be the perfect time to test her new found powers, concentrating on the two fighters, she formed pink tendrils that began to slowly loop themselves around their limbs like translucent vines. Kyo was first to notice, "What the hell!" he yelped as the coils tightened, Yuki was also affected, both eyed Mae as she stalked over saying coldly, "There will be no fighting between us when we arrive in the Sengoku jidai, if you ignore my warning beware, the consequences will be dire." Both nodded understanding that, if they even so much as quarreled; they'd be in deep shit.

Now satisfied that her warning had been understood, Mae indicated towards the old well house, letting the coils dissipate into wisps of pinkish smoke that smelt of sakura. "Now every one," she stated lightly as if she'd never threatened the two guys, "shall we begin?"

Cringing at the unpleasant smell of must and decay, Mae quickly bounded inside and disappeared into the chilly blackness. She was then followed by Kyo, Yuki, and finally Kagome, one by one; each disappeared, maybe never to return…

(A/N: I was going to end it there but decided against it. Aren't I nice!)

-Meanwhile, in Kaede's village…-

Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede had been sitting quietly when Shippo winced, "What is wrong?" Sango asked, her brown eyes worried. Miroku answered for him, "It seems Inuyasha has returned, though by the feel of his aura, he is none to happy about returning alone."

Shippo sniffed, unhappy that his new okasan had not yet come back to see him, 'I hope Kagome comes back soon,' he thought despondently, "Inuyasha is always much meaner when she is away.' Though judging by Inuyasha's behavior, Kagome may not be back for a long while. Or so they thought…

Kaede stiffly got to her feet, "Don't ye be so sure of that," she stated, rubbing her one good eye, "I believe Kagome has just returned to us." Sango was puzzled by the old miko's words, "If Kagome has indeed returned," the slayer questioned, "why is Inuyasha in such a foul temper?"

Once again it was Miroku who answered, "Because me beautiful Sango," (this earned him a glare that could freeze even the most fiery regions of hell, but did not deter Miroku in the slightest) "Our Kagome has brought some company along with her…"

-Back at the Bone eater's well-

Mae gasped at the beauty of the surrounding forest, not even the Australian bush back home was this beautiful, and untouched by man, there was just one slight problem, 'How the hell do I get out of this well?'

A blue flash of light blinded her briefly before her companions appeared beside her, looking at them she asked sheepishly, "I don't suppose one of you guys could help me out of here?" Kyo cracked up, if Mae had been human she would have turned bright red as Kyo laughed at her.

"You're a talking fox who can make pink lights appear, but you can't get out of a stupid well? Some youkai you are!" he wheezed, laughing even harder. He carried on this way till Yuki became annoyed and smacked him across the head, which, Mae realised, was a real effective way to shut the baka up.

With Kyo silenced Yuki then turned to Mae, "I'll help you," he offered, and Mae nodded gratefully, "Thanks mate," she grinned bowing her silver head.

While this had been going on Kagome had managed to scramble up the old stone walls and was soon enjoying the sun shine on her face. Though the peace didn't last long, as Shippo and the gang arrived just as Yuki leapt out of the well with Mae tucked under his arm.

"Well," Mae surmised, staring at the new comers as Yuki set her down on the soft grass, "It seems we all meet at last…

A/N: Gomen, this is a short chapter, but I needed time to plan out what happens next…

Arigato, Read & Review

Sakura Dragonwolf


	5. The Other side Part 1

**The Silver Kitsune**

_**DISCLAMIER: I realise I haven't written this bit for a while so I thought I'd just confirm it. I don't own any InuYasha or F.B characters in this story but MAE IS MINE!**_

_A/N: OK, here's the reason why I haven't updated for so long and why this chapter is more like a micro chapter…First I hate I typing, so I gave my hand written copy of this chapter to a friend so that she could type it up for me, but then she got sick so she just sent me what she had typed up which is what you are about to read. The reason the chapter isn't complete is because she hasn't given me the rough draught of it back so I couldn't finish typing the chapter up. Why didn't I wait you may ask? I didn't wait because I haven't updated this fic for a fair while and thought I'd better so people didn't think I was dead or something…Any way, if all goes well I should have the rest of this chapter typed and posted up soon, sorry for the long wait… _

CHAPTER 5: The other side. Part one… 

"_Last time"_

_A blue flash of light blinded her briefly before her companions appeared beside her, looking at them she asked sheepishly, "I don't suppose one of you guys could help me out of here?" Kyo cracked up. If Mae had been human she would have turned bright red as Kyo laughed at her._

"_You're a talking fox who can make pink lights appear, but you can't get out of a stupid well? Some youkai you are!" he wheezed, laughing even harder. He carried on this way till Yuki became annoyed and smacked him across the head, which, Mae realised, was a real effective way to shut the baka up._

_With Kyo silenced Yuki then turned to Mae, "I'll help you," he offered, and Mae nodded gratefully, "Thanks mate," she grinned bowing her silver head. _

_While this had been going on Kagome had managed to scramble up the old stonewalls and was soon enjoying the sun shine on her face. Though the peace didn't last long, as Shippo and the gang arrived just as Yuki leapt out of the well with Mae tucked under his arm._

"_Well," Mae surmised, staring at the new comers as Yuki set her down on the soft grass, "It seems we all meet at last…_

Shippo had been in the process of dashing towards Kagome when he spotted Mae, which caused him to stop dead in his tracks. "A Youkai!' he yelped and began to scramble backwards. Miroku and Sango had dropped to their fighting stances, which made Yuki and Kyo do the same. A fight it seemed was imminent…

Luckily Kaede intervened, "Welcome back Kagome," she greeted warmly, stepping towards the young miko, "Who are your comrades?" Kagome smiled and greeted the older woman in return.

"I could not convince them to go back home," she explained cheerfully, trying to disperse the tension in the air. Mae understood and stepped forward to explain herself.

"I bear no one ill will," all eyes were on her now, "I am merely here to unravel my past, for it is a complete mystery to me. These two," she nodded at Yuki and Kyo, "are Yuki and Kyo, they are also here to find answers for they and their kin are cursed."

Sango found it hard to trust this soft voiced kitsune, "How do we know your words are true?" she asked warily. But before Mae could answer a hissing sound made everyone fall silent.

Mae tensed, "A Youkai is here."

Suddenly a serpent youkai burst from the foliage, hissing and glaring at Mae with jet black eyes that burned with hatred, ignoring the others completely. " You!" it spat, angrily lashing it's tail "Descendent of the Sakura clan! I Sabishii Tsumi challenge you to an honor match!"

Mae rolled her eyes, sure this guy was gonna blow a gasket any moment now, "Ochitsuku! I will accept your honor match challenge, whatever that is!" The serpent looked shocked, black eyes widened, "You do not know of the ancient honor match?" he asked not answering her question.

Thankfully Miroku helpfully supplied an answer, "An honor match is where two youkai verse each other in combat," he explained wisely, " The loser is bound to protect the victor in a life bond."

Mae understood now. "Arigato, what is your name good sir?" she asked politely, keeping a pink glowing eye on Sabishii, who was highly unpredictable it seemed.

Miroku stood tall bowing slightly, "I am Miroku a humble monk, now may I ask you for your own name?"

But Tsumi had grown impatient, "Enough! I wish to end my family's disgrace by defeating you!" Mae merely shrugged and walked towards Sabishii, stopping about a meter or so from him.

"Then lets get on with it!"

_A/N: Once again sorry for it being incomplete, but please continue to read this fic, we get to meet Sessho in part 2._

_**Thank you to these people who reviewed:**_

_**Tenka Fire of Lightning**_

**Sangoscourage**

_**Remember people Read & Review!**_

_**Sakura-Dragonwolf**_


End file.
